maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Will/Monster
The Spider King Will is is the final boss of Esfera, the sixth area of Arcane River. While he possess the same amount of HP as the earlier-introduced Lucid, his complex game mechanics, along with the high level requirement, makes him a very formidable foe. Battle Overview Will can be fought on Normal and Hard mode. 760 Arcane Force/Power (ARC) is needed to deal normal damage during the battle. As such, you deal 10% more damage if your ARC is 836-987, 30% more damage if your ARC is at 988-1139, and 50% more damage if your ARC is at 1140 or more (note that ARC is only available in increments of 5). You must be in a party of 1-6 players in order to fight him, and each player will have a Death Count of 10; if all players reach 0, then the battle will end and everyone will be kicked out. The battle has a time limit of 30 minutes. The battle consists of 3 phases. In each phase of the battle, you have a special skill called Moonlight, serving a different purpose in each phase. The skill is charged automatically during the fight and decreased when hit by certain attacks. This skill is not in Story Mode, thus any mechanics of needing it are removed. Throughout the battle, Melange will warn players when Will uses certain skills/attack patterns, as well as give players advice on how to proceed. Note that True Arachnid Reflection, the skill obtained from the Mirror World Nodestone, cannot be used during the battle with Will. All Phases In all Phases of the battle there is a 5 second potion cool-down time, and Will has 300% PDR/MDR. Will will summon Watching Eyes that fire bullets in a star shaped formation, starting pointing down, then pointing up skewed a bit to the left and right for 5 seconds, firing every second before reappearing; there is about 3 seconds between the end and the start of each wave. Each bullet deals 10% HP damage and decreases your Moonlight gauge. Spider Legs will appear above and on the field, attacking vertically down and dealing 20% HP damage. They also do not strike the same spot twice in a row, but in Phase 2, they are able to appear from below as well. Will can also summon 4 flying purple mobs that home in on party members. These cannot be defeated, and deal 10% HP contact damage. Phase 1 In the 1st Phase, Will has two hp bars. The bars are directly under the normal red one; the top bar will be purple, and the bottom bar will be blue, representing two different dimensions where you must fight Will. His red HP bar is also split into segments, blocking off any additional damage until the Segment Test (Mega Screen Break) is passed (covered below). These segments are at 67%, 34%, and 1% remaining HP. Once the Segment Test is passed successfully, a segment's damage block will be released, allowing you to reach the next segment. The Moonlight skill here can take to the opposite dimension, where you can attack the other HP bar (the opposite dimension's HP bar will be gray). The main red bar represents Will's overall health, and will adjust when he uses HP Gauge Test (Screen Break) (covered below). Note that Will only has one HP bar in Story Mode. ;Attacks : *Backhand: 20% HP damage in front of Will. *Push Attack: 20% HP in front with super knockback and Reverse Keys for 5 seconds; ignores Knockback Resistance. *Slash: 20% HP in front. Basically a Backhand with more reach. *Eye Wind: Summons a large eye that Will pushes in front of him to the edge of the screen, dealing 90% HP damage. ;Skills : *Teleport: Disappears for 3 seconds and reappears in a random location. *HP Gauge Test (Screen Break): At 28:50, a red eye will appear in the center of the map in one of the two dimensions. When this appears, all party members must go to the dimension that the eye appears in to avoid Screen Break, an Instant Kill that appears in the opposite dimension (note that Holy Magic Shell will protect against this). When the Screen Break occurs, the lowest HP bar of the two dimensions will be restored equal to the other HP bar, (e.g., if the Blue is at 50% and the Purple 75%, the Blue will be restored to 75%). This will occur every 2 minutes (26:40, 24:40, etc). Note that he does not have this in Story Mode. *Segment Test (Mega Screen Break): At the HP segments (67%, 34%, and 1% red HP remaining), Will will summon a stationary eye in both dimensions that takes 1 damage from all attacks. Hitting the eye in one dimension will cause meteors to appear in the other. The purple meteors deal 75% HP damage, while the white/yellow meteors will create a Moonlight barrier protecting you from Screen Break. When successful, the Screen Break will be blocked, stunning Will for 12 seconds and releasing the next HP segment, allowing for more damage to be dealt until the next segment. However, if your party fails to collect enough Moonlight meteors, OR one of your party members dies during this phase, the Mega Screen Break will be successful, killing everyone (only if the Moonlight barrier is not created), as well as giving Will invincibility for 120 seconds. He doesn't have this in Story Mode. Phase 2 In Phase Two, Will has blocked all healing. In order to heal, you need to use Moonlight, which removes the block for 7 seconds. This does not apply in Story Mode. Will is now fighting in a reflective room, showing his reflection that reveals his true intentions, as well as allowing players to see their own reflection (albeit without a face). Will's reflection can attack your reflection as an added feature. His red HP bar is once again split into segments, blocking off any additional damage until his Segment Test (Mirror of Lies) pattern is survived (covered below). These segments are at 51% and 1% remaining HP. Once the Mirror Pattern is survived, a segment's damage block will be released, allowing you to reach the next segment. ;Attacks : *Backhand: Same as above *Push Attack: Same as above *Slash: Same as above *Feint Push: Will starts to use a backhand, but his reflection uses a Push Attack behind him. *Feint Slash: Like the Feint Push, but uses Slash instead. *Rush: Will teleports away as his reflection charges into you, and Will then reappears. Does 10% HP damage. A good way to know if Will is feinting is to look as his reflection. If his reflection is not copying Will's Backhand, he will feint. ;Skills : *Spider Web Wall: Will can summon Spider Webs on both ends of the map, both of which last 10 seconds. These spider webs will be invisible, but their reflections can be seen on the ground. Touching these spider webs will Instant Kill any players (90% HP in Normal Mode), and they cannot be defeated. *Summon Aranea: Summons an Aranea that runs toward the end of the screen. Only its reflection will be visible, and it will deal 20% HP damage to anyone it runs into; it can be avoided by jumping or teleporting out of its way. *Segment Test (Mirror of Lies): At the HP segments (51% and 1% HP remaining), Will ceases all attacks except Spider Legs, creating a crack in the floor that randomly appears and disappears. Your party will have to survive a total of 6 phases, with the Spider Legs attacking 3 times per phase. When there is no crack, the Spider Legs will deal 90% HP damage. Where there is a crack, the Spider Legs will be protective shields that you must run into. Avoiding the Spider Legs in this instance will deal 90% HP damage. To pass this attempt, you and your party must survive for 30 seconds. When successful, Will will be stunned for 12 seconds, releasing the next HP segment, allowing for more damage to be dealt until the next segment. If one of your party members dies during this phase, Will becomes invincible for 100 seconds, and the segment will not be released, but if your party member dies right before this phase, this will not apply. He doesn't have this in Story Mode. Phase 3 In Phase 3, you will once again be able to heal normally. Will shall now attack using his spider form, and remain stationary in the center of the field. He has only 1 HP bar in this phase, with no segments. ;Attacks : *Spider Stab: Same as Backhand above. *Spider Push: Same as Push Attack above. *Spider Slash: Same as Slash above. ;Skills : *Web Summon: Summons red Spider Webs that cover the entire screen, coming in 3 sizes. The webs form at the edge of the field and close in on all sides. To remove them, use your Moonlight skill, which can remove 2 Spider Webs at once and prevent them from reappearing for 3 seconds. Colliding with the webs can remove them as well, but the webs cause 30% HP damage and seal your skills for a few seconds. They come in three sizes. He doesn't have this in Story Mode. *Infection: Will infects a random player with poison, dealing 20% HP per second for 10 seconds and affecting any players close to the player. To survive, have the infected player move to one side while the rest of the party moves to other side. If the player dies for any reason while infected, the spot where that player died will become hazardous, and another random player will be affected for the remaining duration. Other players in the hazardous area will receive 10% HP damage per second as well. The damage can be blocked with Holy Magic Shell. *Spider Spike: Will turns into a giant spider and slams his leg down, targeting each player individually. This causes a single spider leg to appear below the target with immediately with no warning in Hard mode (or after a very short period in Normal), dealing 100% HP damage (Hard)/90% HP damage(Normal). To avoid this, the target needs to move as Will starts using this attack. His eyes will be white when he uses this skill. *Spider Bush: Will turns into a giant spider and lean back before slamming his two front legs down, targeting the whole map. Five Spider Legs will appear from the ground, striking every spot on the map except the spot where you are currently standing. To avoid this, do not move from your current spot, or else you will take 100% HP damage (90% in Normal mode). Like Lucid's laser attack, each party member will see separate spider legs. His eyes will be yellow when he uses this skill. Esfera Normal |ins= |etc= *Stone Cobweb Droplet *Intense Power Crystal *Crusader Coins |quest= |location=Fading Light }} Hard }} |use= |ins= |etc= *Stone Cobweb Droplet *Intense Power Crystal *Crusader Coins |quest= |location=Fading Light }} Story References Category:Major Bosses